


Domestic Goddesses

by shopfront



Category: Jekyll (2007)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Humour, Missing Scene, subtextual polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/pseuds/shopfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine takes Min shopping, and then they settle down to the important business of putting together their own little domestic oasis with Miranda. (Miranda/Min as in canon, Min/Katherine and Miranda/Min/Katherine implied.) Missing scene set 2-3 months after Hyde's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Goddesses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zathita](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zathita).



> I hope you like this Zathita! Min and Katherine got a little more rowdy than I originally planned but it was intended as joking subtext, so I hope it's okay as I didn't want to deviate from your preference for canon relationships too much. Thank you for being a joy to write for with such wonderful and helpful request and santa letter details, happy holidays!

"Min, no!" Katherine quickly pulled the car to a stop, and flailed about with her left hand for Min's arm to keep her inside the vehicle.

"I refuse to give you the chance to take all the bags in for me again," Min said and laughed back over her shoulder, her hair flying and her smile wide as she took no heed and tried to heave herself out of the open car door anyway. Katherine slammed on the handbrake and grabbed her keys, and hurried around to the back of the car, where Min had already opened the boot.

"You know, most people would consider it acceptable for you to sit back and take care of yourself when you're expected to give birth any day now."

"This baby and I are sick of not being allowed to carry our own groceries, of all things, and I'm too heavily pregnant for you to deny me. I might scream, and then I'll probably cry, and then you'll need to give me a back-rub." Then she reached for the bags.

"I promise I'll give you a back-rub _and_ a footrub," Katherine cried and threw her hands down over the shopping bags so that Min couldn't lift them, but Min was too busy making pleased sounds over her suggestion to pay much notice. "Just, please, let me carry everything inside. There isn't much, and Miranda might kill me if she sees you weighed down by more than baby weight."

"Oh all right then, I suppose you have a point. I do have a lot of that," Min sighed heavily, and then winked. "I might agree not to mind if you'll make up for it with lots of pampering."

"Absolutely, anything you want."

"I suppose in my condition, I should accept whatever I can get, anyway," Min said, and reluctantly released her own hold on the bags.

"Don't pregnant women gets lots of pampering?" Katherine paused and tilted her head.

"Not in my particularly huge condition," Min explained, and gestured dramatically around the curve of her belly, adding several phantom centimetres to its size. "I'm so big the only time anyone looks at me is to get out of my lumbering way!"

Katherine shook her head and gathered up their shopping and started towards the house, Min trailing along closely behind.

"I happen to think you look stunningly beautiful," she said as she pushed open the door.

"Then I must be a stunningly beautiful heffalump, because I feel _fat_. But I still want to eat something disgustingly bad for me, can you manage that?"

"Don't I always remember to buy your favourite chocolates?" Katherine said as she heaved all the bags up onto the kitchen table, narrowly avoiding the papers and photos scattered across it. "Now sit down before Miranda sees you."

"Oh, goody!"

"Min," Miranda's voice came from behind them. Katherine spun around and Min's shoulders fell.

"I was hardly backpacking across the Alps-" Min started, but Miranda simply raised her other eyebrow and cut her off.

"The doctor told you to rest."

Min raised her chin and stuck out her bottom lip, and then whined wordlessly like a cranky child.

"I made sure she had a comfortable coffee shop to sit in while I did the shopping," Katherine said and hurried to Min's side to grab her by the arm and tug her towards a seat before she could also stamp her foot. "I wouldn't let her carry a single bag. It was all very restful, I assure you."

Miranda huffed under her breath like she didn't believe them, but let herself by placated by the sight of Min sitting down.

"She was very resourceful about convincing me," Min said with a smirk in Katherine's direction. "I think it might be time for my _sensual_ back rub now."

"Don't be cheeky," Katherine laughed.

"Yes, don't be cheeky," Miranda echoed as she settled back down in front of papers with an eyeroll.

"Now darling, don't you be cheeky either," Min started, and Katherine smiled to see her cheeriness after a morning spend grumbling about all the various complaints that came with advanced pregnancy. Min's chattering and Miranda's varying hums and grumbles provided a pleasant background noise as Katherine flittered about the kitchen putting things away and stacking the dishes in the sink. It was nice, she thought, to still be putting together something of a home for someone, but it was nicer still to be doing it in airy sunlight rather than the dull darkness of Dr. Jackman's apartment.

"Is that Dr. Jackman's mother?" Katherine asked at one point, glancing over Miranda's shoulder as she walked past.

"Yes, he's asked me to try and track her down."

"Ooh." Min lit up even more, and leaned in closer. "Have you gotten very close yet?"

"I have a few leads," Miranda said, "but she's already changed the phone numbers she gave to Katherine, so there isn't very much to go on."

"Oh but surely there must be more than that!"

"Klein and Utterson probably have more on her than we could ever hope to find, but I don't suppose we could convince them to share it," Katherine offered, and squeezed Miranda's shoulder commiseratively.

Miranda smiled up at her wryly and shook her head. "No, I don't suppose they would."

"There must be something else we can bribe them with, them being a company like that," Min insisted, but Miranda and Katherine just looked at her askance.

"I don't know about you," Katherine said as she returned to the sink and filled the kettle, "but I don't particularly want to risk being put in the back of an assassination van again."

"No," Min said dejectedly and slumped back in her chair. "I suppose that's a bit of a problem."

"Not that they have much left to protect thanks to us," Miranda said. Katherine glanced over and had to bite her lip to stop from laughing at Min and Miranda's matching smirks. "But they'd probably decide to make a point of doing it anyway."

They all lapsed into comfortable silence while Katherine fiddled with the kettle and pulled out the tea leaves and Min's chocolates; Miranda ruffled through her work, and Min fussed with the kitchen chairs, trying to get comfortable with her feet propped up on one. Finally Katherine set down a mug of tea and a plate of carefully arranged chocolates on the table in front of Min, who squealed and clapped her hands, and then wrapped her arms around Katherine's waist and pulled her close, resting her cheek against Katherine's stomach and closing her eyes.

"You're my favourite domestic goddess-"

"I thought it was Nigela Lawson that you wanted to take to bed?" Miranda interrupted Min airily.

"I very much do, but don't worry dear, Nigella has nothing on you," Min whispered conspiratorially to Katherine - who giggled a little - and then pointedly raised her voice with a quirk of a grin on her lips. "You're my absolute favourite, I must marry you."

"I think you might find that a little difficult," Katherine laughed, and tilted her head in Miranda's direction when the vibrations of her laughter made Min pull away just far enough to look up at her.

"Oh don't worry about her," Min said and waved a dismissive hand. "I'm sure Miranda won't mind, we do have a very large bed."

"Which you already take up quite a lot of," Miranda observed distractedly without looking up from what she was reading. "Besides, I don't believe the British government looks favourably upon legalising polyamorous relationships."

Min huffed, but continued to eye Katherine up and down appreciatively. "I told you I was disgustingly huge, you'll have to agree to be my live in mistress then, to mend my injured feelings."

Laughing, Katherine gently pulled away and fetched the other two mugs of tea, settling herself between Min and Miranda at the kitchen table.

"I didn't say I minded," Miranda said archly while Katherine was moving about, leaving Min with a self-satisfied smile by the time Katherine was comfortable and leaning back with her own tea lifted to her lips.

"I can't imagine what we'd say about it to your small child in a few years," Katherine said chidingly, making Min pout dramatically again.

"We can blame the fact that we don't have a spare bedroom for you anymore because we had to give it to him," she mused. "But I suppose we wouldn't want to inflict three mummies on the poor dear."

Miranda snorted, Katherine shook her head with mock seriousness, and Min popped a chocolate in her mouth and closed her eyes in self-satisfied bliss.

"Oh we'll just have to make her a live-in aunt who does detective work with you, or something," she mumbled around her mouthful.

"A live-in aunt who kisses his mummies?" Katherine asked, eyebrows high.

"Just imagine what the rest of the schoolyard would say when he tried to explain that," Miranda muttered dryly.

"Don't be silly, they'll gobble that up. They'll probably even want photos!"

Katherine choked on her tea.

"I guess psychiatric training could come in handy for handling people you're trying to pump investigative information from," Miranda mused and examined Katherine speculatively while she wiped at her eyes and coughed.

"Ooh, yes!" Min cried and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Well, after working for Dr. Jackman," Katherine said between attempts to clear her throat, "I'm certainly comfortable expanding my skill set on short notice."

"Excellent," Miranda replied, and returned to her papers. "That's the only real trick you need to work in the detective business, to be perfectly honest with you."

Katherine and Min grinned at each other and both quietly reached for the chocolates.

"We could set up the garage for you, move the projector somewhere else and put in a bed for you," Min mused after they'd enjoyed the peaceful silence for a little while longer. "And I do hope you don't have any plans for next Christmas, I refuse to accept you spending it anywhere else but here."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Katherine replied with a grin, and sipped at her tea contentedly.


End file.
